Making Clay While The Sun Shines
by poppielee
Summary: Some phone boldness for ya! Inspired by "The Two Mrs Grissom's" Enjoy!


Title: "Making clay while the sun shines"

Author: Poppie

Pairing: GSR

Rating: M (Boldness ahoy!)

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm only playing with them for a few minutes. Scouts honour!

Summary: Some phone boldness for ya! What can I say "The Two Mrs Grissom's" was inspirational! And here is the result of that inspiration. Enjoy!

A/N As ever I would be nothing without the grammar police, So loads and loads of hugs all sent your way my very patient friend Dee! (AKA Tramo)

Sara arrived home just as the sun reached its peak in the afternoon sky. Although she was tired she couldn't refuse Mrs Grissom's invitation to an early brunch, not after everything that had passed between them over the last few days. Closing the door she slipped out of her shoes and dropped her keys on the nearby coffee table. She unhooked Hank from his lead and smiled as he headed down to the kitchen for a cool drink before he disappeared into their bedroom.

Sara flipped through a pile of junk mail as she descended the wooden staircase to the kitchen, before tossing the whole pile into the trash. She considered making some coffee but reasoned it would only keep her awake and right now all she wanted was a hot shower and bed.

Hank lifted his head when she entered the bedroom and watched her for a moment but his interest soon wavered and he settled back down. Dropping her jacket on the bed Sara petted the sleepy dog before walking into the bathroom. Soon the sound of running water echoed around the large tiled walls of the bathroom and Sara shivered with anticipation, her tired body impatient for the pulsing stream of hot water against her flesh. She disrobed quickly and slipped beneath the cascading waterfall, releasing a deep moan of bliss as the powerful torrent of water worked out the knots that were tied in her back.

It wasn't long before she emerged from the bathroom surrounded by a thick fog of steam. She was wearing a pair of old shorts and the Tee shirt Grissom had worn the night before he left for Peru. Although his scent had all but vanished from the garment, she could still feel him all around her. She walked to the window and closed the blinds, blocking out the unforgiving Las Vegas sunlight before settling into their large bed; the soft sheets caressing the newly showered skin of her legs. She flipped the bedside lamp on and reached for her book knowing that she probably wouldn't get very far into the next chapter before her body succumbed to a deep and restful sleep.

As she expected she hadn't been reading long before her eyelids began to droop, she returned the book to her bedside table and was reaching to turn out the light when her cell phone sprang to life. Her heart sank. "Please don't be Catherine." her heart begged as she reached for the offending device.

A full smile broke out as Grissom's name flashed in the small screen.

"Wow, twice in one day, you must really be missing me." She said playfully, as she adjusted her pillow making herself more comfortable.

"What can I say, you're irresistible? Are you home yet, I didn't wake you did I?" He asked, and although there was a little giddiness in his tone, Sara could still hear the fatigue in his voice.

"Yes I'm home and No you didn't wake me, but you'll be pleased to know that I'm all tucked up in bed like a good girl; care to join me?" she asked seductively.

"Don't tempt me. I'd much prefer to have you as my bed fellow than Professor Harrison; unfortunately the concept of washing with soap and water each day still escapes him."

"Nice. Well if it's any consolation I'm not exactly overjoyed with my bed buddy either." She joked as she glanced down at the boxer that was snoring loudly at the end of her bed. "I'd much prefer to share my bed with someone a little less hairy."

A small laugh rumbled down the phone, and she grinned, she loved when he called just before bed, it made her feel as though he were home with her, wrapping her up in his arms before kissing her good night.

"So how did your brunch date with Mom go?"

"It was great actually, I don't think she'll ever really understand our particular situation but at least she's trying." Sara said honestly, happy at making peace with Betty Grissom. She was wondering if his mother was the only reason for his call and she didn't have to wait too long for her answer.

"Listen Sara, there are some things I should tell you, some things I should explain to you about my relationship with Julia..."

"Relax Gil, its okay." She said cutting him off. "I'll admit it wasn't easy to hear about your history with her in that way, but...I guess I have to accept that you had a life before me...before us; I'm not naive Gil, I'm sure Julia Holden isn't the only woman who can lay claim to sharing your bed."

There was a long silence; she had begun to wonder if he'd cut off again when she heard a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Sara."

"For what?"

"For not telling you how I felt before Nick's abduction, for not having your courage, I should have been honest about my feelings for you from the beginning." He said his tone laden with regret. "I wasted so much time on foolish impulses when the real thing was staring me right in the face offering me everything."

"Gilbert Grissom, you listen to me." Sara demanded in her most authoritive tone. "We talked about this a long time ago; it wasn't the right time for us back then, and honestly we probably would have done more harm to each other than good if we'd gotten together." She said truthfully. She waited for a moment or two to let him absorb her words.

"Do you remember that first night in Costa Rica? Remember what you said as you undressed me? You told me life is too short for regrets. Do you remember? Gil answer me!" She said a little frustrated at his defeatist attitude.

"Yes." He replied his voice barely above a whisper." I'll never forget that night; it was one of the happiest of my life."

"Good, then let the past go and concentrate on what matters, our future, together." She said hopeful that she had expelled any regret or guilt he had been carrying. She released a heavy sigh, and relaxed a little.

"Gil, are still you there?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?" she asked hoping he wasn't brooding.

"What else do you remember about that night?" He asked rather innocently.

"What night?" she replied a little confused.

"That first night in the Jungle, what else do you remember?"

She beamed with a knowing smile and relaxed fully against her pillows. "I remember quite a bit actually, you aren't the only one who holds that night in high regard, we set the precedent in hot jungle sex that night."

"Tell me." He commanded, his voice much lower now; smoother, his bedroom tone, as she liked to tease.

"Are you alone?" She asked, knowing he must be, or he would never dare ask her such an intimate question.

"Yes." He said as he lay on his bed, his body already responding in anticipation of what was about to happen.

They had over the course of their time apart come to appreciate the new ways in which they could stimulate each other, and relieve any tension that being apart might incite. Skype had be a God send in the early days but in truth Sara enjoyed his more stirring of phone calls, closing her eyes feeling him with just words was far beyond any kind of release he could give her visually; in fact Grissom had become quite adept at enticing Sara's body to release with only words.

He lay quietly, listening, waiting. There was a rustle of what sounded like material covering the phone.

"Sara, are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I was just making myself more comfortable." She said as she dropped his Tee shirt off the bed. "Take off your shirt Gilbert; I want to feel your skin against mine."

Grissom swallowed loudly and his arousal twitched in response, he ran his hand down along his body teasingly stroking his hardening flesh through his cargo pants. "Are you... Naked?"

"Yes." She said as she closed her eyes and allowed her hands freedom to glide over the bare flesh of her breasts. "God Gil, these sheets feel so good against my ass, so soft, and warm." She said closing her eyes as her body began to tingle.

"Tell me Sara, tell me about that night." His words were suddenly breathy and ragged.

"I remember the look in your eyes as you undressed me, you made me feel so beautiful."

"You are beautiful." He said as he slowly undid the fly on his pants.

"You took your time slowly undoing each button on my shirt before you pushed it open." She said as she traced her fingers from the hollow of her throat to her belly button and back up again, her mind lost in the memory.

"You weren't wearing anything beneath it." He said breathlessly "I nearly lost control when you took my hand and ... let me touch you."

Grissom slid his hand into the open fly of his pants and took his rigid flesh in hand, lightly stroking his now throbbing length; the normally oppressive heat of his room helping to make the memory all the more vivid.

Sara closed her own hand roughly around her small breast, a deep sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips as she began to knead the soft mound "Oh yeah... I remember you kissed me again and laid me down onto the bed, and your mouth... God your mouth was so hot against my skin."

"Your body tasted like honey." He rasped. "I suckled and kissed your beautiful breasts, and then you... you cried out for me to bite down."

Sara captured her pebbled nipple hard between her thumb and forefinger and pinched hard, her core gushed with arousal. "Yes, do it Gil, bite down, I want to feel you." She mewed.

"Jesus" Grissom moaned as he gripped his flesh more firmly and increased the pace of his stroke. "Do you remember what happened next Sara?" Sweat began to gather on his brow as he pictured her softest flesh. "You moaned as I slid my hand between your legs; you were so hot and wet, so ripe and ready for me." He said as he licked his lips remembering her taste, the salty tang of her core filling his mouth.

By now Sara's hands had been drawn downward to her aching pussy, she swiped her long fingers once, twice, through the soft fur that crowned her apex before slipping her digits between her moist folds, he was right; she was hot and wet, but only for him.

"You held me down while you fucked me with your mouth, I was so close... So close to the edge." She was panting now, breathless and wanton, her fingers were franticly thrusting into her molten core before she pulled them back long enough to swipe at the tiny pearly bundle of nerves that was erect and pulsating; yearning for his touch.

"I begged you to finish me, to send me over the edge. But you wouldn't, you told me you had dreamed of that night so many times and that you wanted to be buried deep inside me when I came." Sara began to feel her arousal coil in her belly. "Oh God Gil... please I'm so close."

Grissom too was barely hanging on. "You begged me that night too; remember? You said..."

"I said I wanted you to take me, I wanted you to lose all control and fuck me harder than you ever did before" she said pleadingly.

"You were so tight, I didn't want to hurt you but I couldn't hold back, I had to show you, I wanted to feel your release envelope me."

Sara's fingers danced around her clit in tight circles, her body hanging on his every word. "Oh yes... I remember... Oh God Gil... Do it, fuck me now, I want it so hard."

He heard her desperate pleas and squeezed his eyes tightly closed as he felt himself lose control. "Now, Now Sara... Come for me... Oh...Saaaara, Jeeeesus." Grissom lost all coherent thought as white lights flashed before his eyes and his seed jetted from his pulsing flesh.

She heard him let go and followed close behind. "Oh Gilllll..." she cried as she clamped her thighs around her hand, squeezing tightly trying to prolong the blissful orgasm that raced through her body and pooled at her core.

As the seconds turned to minutes and the remnants of her release faded, Sara rolled onto his side of the bed and smiled.

"Gil, are you still there?"

"Hmmmm..." was his only response.

Sara laughed out loud. "Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay, I've surpassed okay and am basking in a paradise that only you can create my dear. I love you Sara." he said with such reverence and love that it brought a tear to her eye.

"I love you too Gil." He heard the tremble in her words and let out a sigh. "Oh, Sara."

"I know, I'm sorry, I can't help it, and you're a very missable person you know." She said smiling through her tears.

"Look this dig shouldn't take too much longer and I promise I'll be home, and perhaps we can remember our night of, how did you put it? "Hot jungle sex" in greater detail." He said warmly.

"Or... we can set a new precedent; we could call it our sex pot night." Sara replied sleepily grinning as she wrapped her arms around his pillow.

He heard the smile in her voice and felt relieved. "That sounds perfect." He said chuckling. "Now Mrs Grissom, you're tired, I should go and let you rest." He said, happy that her sadness was fleeting.

"Gil."

"Yes dear?"

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." He said smiling. "So what would you like to talk about? Oh I could tell you some more about the dig" he said a little giddy at the prospect of getting to tell her all about the other artefacts he had recovered and their origin.

"Yes please..." Sara said smiling as she closed her eyes, knowing the sound of his voice alone was comfort enough to send her into a deep and restful slumber.

A/N now that I've gotten that out of my brain onward to Chapter 13 of "Dream a little".


End file.
